


【DMC】好好先生【ND】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, ND
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 大约是2D和45之间的N明星但丁和迷弟尼禄极其套路请注意，樱花妹小漫画套路文





	1. Chapter 1

01

尼禄坐在快餐店里摆弄手机，手指在屏幕上翻飞，正在写成一篇非常不专业，仅仅是用尽全力夸赞男主角的影评。他赶了零点首映，现在凌晨两点半他依旧精神抖擞，恨不得把脑子里添加了过多滤镜的画面全部转化成文字输入进小小的屏幕里。  
这没什么难以理解的，谁都可能有一两个喜欢到会赶他的电影首映的明星，对尼禄来说那个明星就是但丁。但丁凭借大热IP改编的电影而一炮走红，迷倒了万千女性观众，尼禄不太一样，他在高中时看了但丁出演的电视剧，在那部剧里但丁饰演一个只出现了一集的小配角，可那短暂的一次露面就让尼禄神魂颠倒了。从那之后他就一直关注着但丁，在他开通社交账号的时第一时间关注了他，并为但丁的每一条动态点赞，留言，转发，有时但丁还会回复他，尽管只是一些礼貌的感谢。如今但丁大红大紫，尼禄的留言常常被淹没，不过这丝毫不影响他的热情，看到自己喜爱的明星受到大众的追捧令他有种奇妙的成就感，更何况还可以看到他参加更多的活动，尼禄自觉已经非常满足了。  
等写到电影高潮部分时尼禄停了下来，那段太精彩了，但他又不能剧透，他的原则就是在电影下映前绝不剧透。他抓起一把薯条塞进嘴里让自己逐渐要打起瞌睡的脑子好好想想这部分该怎么写。他正嚼着，看到一个男人走进了快餐店，那男人很高大，竖起的衣领遮住了他大半张脸，明明是后半夜了还戴着墨镜，如果他从皮夹克下面掏出一把枪来尼禄也不会觉得意外。  
那男人最终没有掏枪，他掏出钱包为点的草莓圣代买单，尼禄咬着吸管盯着那男人，看他坐到角落里的位置上，拿起塑料勺子大口大口吃起圣代来。  
真是糟糕的吃相啊，尼禄想，这么大的人还会吃到脸上去。同时尼禄又觉得那人十分眼熟，他肯定在哪里见过，而起经常看到，是他大学的老师吗？尼禄可不记得他们学校有这么奇怪的老师。  
“啊。”尼禄小声惊呼，随后又赶紧闭上嘴，因为他看到那男人把圣代沾到墨镜上了。实在太有趣了，尼禄甚至想打开手机相机偷拍一张，他低着头从窗户的反光上看到那男人四处张望，像是在确定有没有人在看他，在他以为自己安全之后，摘掉墨镜用纸巾迅速擦拭起来。  
这次尼禄没能控制住自己了，他直接站了起来，突然得对方都忘了把墨镜戴回去。尼禄自诩口齿伶俐，现在却突然结巴起来，涨红了脸指着那个男人：  
“但、但、但——但丁！”  
尼禄的偶像，万千少女的银幕情人，半夜跑出来吃圣代的但丁没比尼禄好多少，他就像被猎枪击倒的鹿一样一动不动。然后他丢下墨镜如在电影里一样迅捷地冲向尼禄，把他按回座位上，一把捂住了他的嘴。  
天呀他力气真大，尼禄快窒息了。  
大概也注意到了尼禄挣扎的幅度，但丁的手稍微松了一些，还贴到尼禄耳边小声说：“我放手你可以不要叫吗？”  
尼禄用力眨眨眼，但丁松开了他，用沾满尼禄口水的手撑住额头，好像他才是被一个飞扑按倒的人。  
虽然鼻子和嘴又能自由接触空气了，但尼禄还是没能顺畅地呼吸。在他面前的是但丁啊！这是真的但丁啊！  
尼禄的心里山崩地裂，旧的世界已经毁灭，新的世界开始重生。  
他可真好看，尼禄听到自己的心在说，他本人比电影里还要好看，比杂志硬照也要好看，为什么我的词汇量突然这么匮乏了？哦他太好看了！  
“我、呃……”但丁小声开口，抽了一张尼禄桌上的餐巾纸把手上的口水擦掉，“我很抱歉，是我反应过度了。”  
听听他的声音！这么迷人，每一个音节都优雅极了！咖啡，巧克力，红酒，威士忌，尼禄挑不出合适的形容，该怎么去描述完美？  
"没事。"尼禄说，他真想抓自己的头发，为什么自己的声音听上去突然像缺油的门轴？  
表现得正常点！不不不！不是想要不要亲他——他嘴上还沾着正在融化的奶油，那尝上去一定很……不是这个！  
尼禄急促地呼吸，想让自己平静一点儿，不过从但丁的角度看他好像随时会昏过去，所以但丁问：“你还好吗？”  
尼禄摆出一个自以为帅气的笑容，其实更接近傻笑。他能有什么问题？他才是一个二十出头的年轻人！在电影上映前三天开始连续失眠，看完电影首映后还在快餐店遇到了自己的偶像，并且还和偶像说了话，这对一个年轻人而言算什么？尼禄当然能抗住！  
然后他便昏倒了。  
他只觉得眼前一黑，瞬间天旋地转，稳稳地栽进了但丁的怀里。  
事出突然，连但丁都没想到会这样，他两只手悬在空中不知所措。要知道为了拍电影但丁也受过不少训练，足以把任何想扑到他身上的狂热粉丝摔出去，可尼禄看上去不是那种粉丝，但丁甚至不确定尼禄是不是他的粉丝。他等了半天也没等到尼禄从他身上爬起来，于是但丁轻轻拍了拍怀里人的背，回应他的是细微的鼾声。  
这太叫人惊奇了，但丁也不能幸免，他把尼禄从身上扒开，发现这个年轻人真的睡着了。他又摇了摇尼禄的肩膀，非但没把他摇醒，反而鼾声更大了。  
“不是吧……”但丁小声惊叹，他半夜溜出来吃圣代已经很艰辛了，为什么还要遇上这种事？可是他又不能把这个年轻人丢在这里不管，说不定就是因为自己刚才的反应吓到了他，现在的年轻人可是非常脆弱的。  
思索一番，但丁决定把尼禄带回他的住处，如果他半路醒了就让他离开，如果没有……但愿别出什么差错，但丁对绯闻没有一点好感。

尼禄做了一个特别幸福的梦。  
他梦到自己看完电影首映后在影院附近的快餐店遇到了但丁。一开始自己还没认出他，因为他把自己捂得严严实实的，像是担心被人看到或者拍到。但丁点了一杯草莓圣代，偷吃零食的孩子般躲到角落里大快朵颐，连他吃东西的模样都像是个孩子，尼禄还没有见过那样的但丁呢，那真是，毫不夸张地说，又帅气又可爱。  
有什么办法，尼禄迷死但丁了，他当然这么想。  
过了一会儿但丁摘下了粘上冰激凌的墨镜，尼禄立刻就认了出来，但丁豹子一样迅猛，捂住他的嘴叫他不要大叫。那醉倒无数观众的声音灌进尼禄的耳朵，之后他的状态就不太对了，他晕乎乎的，但丁离他那么近，他甚至能看清但丁虹膜的颜色。但丁看出了他不对劲的状态，问他是不是还好，哦，他太体贴了！他还会如此关心一个陌生人。尼禄当然要自豪地说自己没问题，不但没问题还精神得很，然而他却昏倒了，脸滑到了但丁的胸上。  
好软啊，尼禄想，他还以为男人的胸都是硬邦邦的呢。  
好心的但丁非但没有责怪他，还把他带回了自己的住处，让他躺到柔软舒适的床上。唉，尼禄还是高估了自己，连续的失眠再加上突然飙升的肾上腺素让他猝不及防，一下就昏了过去，如果这是真的可就太丢脸了，不过这怎么会是真的呢？睡在自己偶像床上这种事当然只可能在梦里发生。  
梦还在继续，尼禄梦到很快就来到了早上，但丁刚刚冲过澡，穿着宽松的T恤和裤子，平时翘起的头发都趴了下来贴到他的脸颊上，他用毛巾胡乱地擦着头发，把自己搞得像试图抖掉身上的水的猫。他走向尼禄的床边，轻轻推了推他。  
“你醒了吗？我要出门了。”  
听听看！这样简单的句子从但丁的嘴里说出来都是如此的性感，天啊他的领子太低了，全都能看到，赞美每一位神明，他的身材实在是太棒了，如果能摸摸看该多好——  
但丁按住了自己的衣领，先尼禄投去不赞成的目光。他生气的样子都那么帅气，这叫尼禄斗志昂扬，调整目标，稳准狠地掐住了但丁的脸。  
再次强调，但丁为了拍电影接受过很多训练，他学得也很认真，面对这种情况几乎可以做到条件反射性的反击，于是他抓住尼禄的手腕，一发力扭到了一边。  
尼禄惨叫起来，惊飞了窗外的鸟儿。他不只是惨叫，还用被子蒙住脑袋一边叫一边打滚，持续了足足又半分钟。但丁说自己没被吓到那是假的，他觉得自己并没用多大力气，尼禄的反应像是骨折了一样，所以说现在的年轻人真的很脆弱。  
和但丁担忧的不一样，尼禄躲在被子里神情恍惚，他意识到不是自己做梦，那些都是真的。我都干了什么？就刚刚，我像个色鬼一样盯着他衣领里面看，我还掐了他的脸——  
尼禄试图让自己在被子里窒息，太丢脸了，他暂时不想看到清晨的太阳了，这种打击对一个二十出头的年轻人来说太致命了，绝对致命。  
但丁拍着鼓起来的被子，竭尽所能说些安慰的话，并向尼禄道歉：“原谅我，我、那个，不是故意的。如果你觉得不舒服你就躺在这里……如果手腕肿了，冰箱里有冰块，不过、呃我很抱歉，我今天还要去录一个节目……嗯……”  
太烂了，但丁想，我听着像撞人后想花钱私了肇事者。  
不过这倒给了尼禄新希望，他掀开被子，两眼放光，但丁被他突然的动作惊得一抖。  
“我、我也——”  
等等，尼禄的理智叫停自己，别冲动！再好好想想，他会答应吗？这事就像向女孩儿表白，想想后果，他拒绝怎么办？  
尼禄的心更迅速地说服自己，总想着后果怎么行？不表白就连机会都没有！说吧，对他说吧！  
“我也想去！”尼禄大声说。  
尼禄的音量全都转化成愧疚压向了但丁，他还没来得及细想就点了头。  
年轻人从床上跳起来冲了出去，这是值得庆祝的一天，尼禄甚至想给他通讯簿里的所有号码发送信息告诉他们：我恋爱了！  
当然那只是他的错觉，今天他依旧是一个单身二十多年的大男孩，不出十秒他就垂着头折回卧室，问但丁：“卫生间在哪？”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

02

蕾蒂不停查看手机，时钟上的数字又向后蹦了一分钟，她活动了一下下巴，好像嘴里咬着一块口香糖。终于，在时间进入下一个一分钟前她听到一阵引擎的呼啸，然而等来的不是她上个月亲自提车的全电镀红色跑车，而是一辆摩托，和她当年被撞毁的那辆颇为相似。好脾气的经纪人小姐眼睁睁地看着她的工作对象摘掉头盔，甩甩贴到脸上的头发，身后还有一个死死抱着他的腰，被风驰电掣时的寒风冻僵了一样的大男孩，直到被拍了手臂才意识到该松手了。  
“解释一下？”蕾蒂带着职业微笑走近，向但丁亮出自己的手机，“五分钟，再有五分钟你就迟到了。”  
但丁抓抓头发，抬起手臂的动作露出了他身上那件贵的要死的红色皮衣下面快销店里的T恤，每每看到这样的画面蕾蒂都会认为火箭筒该作为经纪人标配道具。她凑近但丁，拉低自己的墨镜：“你昨天几点上的床？再努力一下黑眼圈就能出来向我问好了。”  
“说来话长。”但丁回答。  
“好啊，那你说说那个男孩怎么回事？”  
“那是一个很长很长的故事……我们不是只有五分钟了吗？”  
蕾蒂环抱手臂托起胸，这时和但丁一起来的尼禄总算缓了过来，他怎么能料到但丁会骑摩托出门还开得像在拍电影里的追车戏码。好容易才让自己没吃早餐的胃平静下来，他蹭来但丁旁边就看到了身穿一身白色西服却领口大开的蕾蒂，让尼禄的视线无处安放。  
“别以为你跑得了。”尼禄听蕾蒂说，接着但丁就被这位看着还有点俏皮的女士拽走了，他赶紧跟上。  
尼禄还是头一次进到电视台的大楼里，虽然他们从后门进来只碰上零星几个人，尼禄还是忍不住敬佩这里的员工，看到明星也不会惊讶，顶多带着友好的目光多看两眼，不像他，走进但丁后面五步的距离就好像失去了膝关节。  
蕾蒂带他们乘上电梯去了演播室后的化妆间，但丁脱掉外套让化妆师帮他打理，尼禄则像柱子一样立在门口，看着化妆师熟练地在但丁的脸上涂抹，他觉得太不可思议了，为什么这么好看的人也需要化妆？  
“剧本都记下来了吗？”蕾蒂问。  
“没问题。”但丁说，抬起头好让化妆师遮住他眼睛下半夜偷跑出去的证据。  
黑发的经纪人还想再嘱咐些什么，在那之前她想起了一声不吭的尼禄，把他拉了出去，顺便关上门把但丁从尼禄的视线里隔绝。  
“嘿小子，跟我走，我带你去观众席。”  
尼禄老老实实跟在蕾蒂后面，离开但丁后他的脑子总算能正常运转了，心跳也摆脱了过快的频率。他想虽然蕾蒂看着年纪不大，应该还不过三十，却是一位非常干练的女性，看得出是她让但丁的工作井井有条。蕾蒂一边在前面走一边对尼禄说：“不准拍照，不准录像，其他观众欢呼或者大笑的话跟他们一起。我给你找个前排的位置，作为答谢，我要你简单讲下你和但丁是怎么回事。”  
还来不及了解但丁更多的尼禄一听到蕾蒂的要求就一五一十全招了，当然刨除了他对但丁赞叹的部分。  
蕾蒂听罢，突然停下脚步，尼禄差点撞到她身上。她扭过头来，表情说不上好看：“你是说，他半夜跑去快餐店，吃圣代？”  
“是、是的。”尼禄说，他还以为蕾蒂会更在意自己在但丁那里过夜的事。  
“哦，好极了，好极了。”  
不知道为什么，尼禄背后突然升起一阵寒意。  
观众席里已经坐了很多人，蕾蒂给尼禄挑了一个绝佳的位子，尼禄觉得自己成了告密者，这是对他的奖赏，叫他很是不安。  
过了一会儿主持人走上舞台坐到自己的位置上。工作人员帮他戴好麦，倒数之后他立刻进入了状态，先是向观众问好，介绍本期节目的嘉宾，然后在观众的欢呼声中，但丁出场了。  
根本不需要刻意配合，尼禄是叫声最大的那个。他要收回之前的评价，化妆师真是太了不起了，好像没有做什么，可掐过但丁脸的尼禄看得出来确实是化过妆，仿佛他昨晚安安稳稳地睡足了八个小时，大多数额发都被拢到了脑后不至于遮住他的脸，但同时发型又十分自然，给人一种随便抓一抓就是如此的错觉。那身深红色西服简直不能更适合但丁，即使是偏向休闲的款式也恰到好处地透露出一股优雅，要不是蕾蒂提前警告过，尼禄绝对要掏出手机连拍，然后设成壁纸，天天欣赏夜夜思念。   
节目很短，电影自身IP的知名度很高也没有花费多少篇幅介绍，接着是一些有趣的闲谈。但丁提到自己不擅长和小女孩相处，刚和这次电影里合作的小演员帕蒂见面时对方以为他是个很严厉的人，两人独处时她紧张过度都哭了，但那也只是一开始，后来好像他才是八岁小孩，还会被帕蒂说挑食。虽然知道这些都是表演，可尼禄还是不自觉被吸引了，他相信但丁说得那些都是真的，只是真实状况可能不那么轻松。节目最后主持人又向观众推荐了一次电影，起身同但丁拥抱，接着就结束了。  
尼禄看到但丁舒了口气，从台上的演员变回今早的他。观众开始陆续离席，尼禄有点不知所措，他不知道该去找但丁还是直接离开，好在但丁还记着他，冲他招招手，尼禄立刻就没有疑虑了。  
“太精彩了！太棒了！我、我一定要再去看一次电影！”尼禄说，如果他有尾巴肯定在来回摇晃。  
“谢谢。”但丁在微笑，明星对粉丝那种客气的笑容，尼禄已经抑制不住想去掏手机了。他拍拍尼禄的肩膀，让他和自己一起回后台，等下他会送尼禄回去。  
尼禄差点就脱口而出说自己可以打车回去，幸好他的私心足够强大，立刻把这句话咽了回去，乖乖跟但丁走了。  
奇怪的是，但丁像做贼一样偷偷溜进化妆间，拿上他来时穿的衣服又顺走一串车钥匙，转过头拉住尼禄就跑，好像再过几秒警报就要响了似的。怎么了？发生了什么？他的经纪人呢？疑问塞满了尼禄的脑袋，在他们跑去停车场，但丁用那串车钥匙开了一辆银白色SUV的车门而不是来时的摩托时，那些疑问简直要在他脑子里爆炸了。  
“快上车。”但丁催促道，尼禄还来不及问一句为什么就被塞到了副驾驶的位置上。  
年轻人一脸茫然地给自己绑上安全带，他猜这不是但丁的车，因为他能闻到车里香水的气味，很明显是女香，但是但丁似乎很熟悉这辆车，就像开自己的车那样顺手，出了停车场就逃命似的一脚油门踩到底。  
尼禄打从心底祈祷但丁不会像《速度与激情》那样飙车，他依旧没来得及吃早餐。  
在经过三个路口后速度总算降了下来，尼禄也能松口气了，他偷瞧了一眼，现在的但丁已经完全没有了演播室里的神采，他看着好像末日里挨过今天又该忧虑明天的幸存者。尼禄实在压抑不住自己的好奇心，问但丁究竟发生了什么。  
但丁从车内后视镜里看了尼禄一眼，表情凝重起来：“她都知道了。”  
“什么？谁？”这莫名其妙的一句搞得尼禄一头雾水。  
对于进一步的解释但丁似乎有所犹豫，但转念一想，尼禄也是参与者，于是就回答了他：“蕾蒂，她知道我半夜溜出去了。”  
因为这个答案太像开玩笑了，导致尼禄的愧疚感睡了懒觉，没能痛快地起来。  
看尼禄呆滞了的表情，但丁摇摇头，告诉了他更详细的的原因。因为但丁在电影里所饰演的角色的缘故，他必须得保持身材，于是身为经纪人的蕾蒂就让他告别垃圾食品，除非电影的合同到期。  
“可是还有三部电影要拍，两年才出一部，排除续约的可能，我至少还要熬六年呀！”但丁说，他的难过毫无疑问是真情实感，“所以我只能半夜溜出去偷吃……你知道我上次吃披萨是什么时候吗？半年前，还只有一块。”  
“啊、啊是吗……”  
“没关系，不怪你，是我没有提前告诉你。”但丁说，颇像一位宽容的长辈，“但我现在得躲躲，等我把你送回去就去找一家旅店，点一份披萨，还要有啤酒。我猜蕾蒂现在大概已经发现她的车被我开走了，至少这能拖慢她的速度。”  
“啊……”尼禄发出一声无意义的呻吟，他明白了，正是因为自己告诉蕾蒂的那些使但丁现在如此焦躁，在愧疚像海浪拍打礁石一样拍打尼禄前，他觉得好像有一双手在抓挠自己的心脏，让他想尖叫：天呀！天呀！太幼稚了！他喜欢的人原来是这么幼稚！  
紧接着就是：这太可爱了，未免太可爱了！  
已经昏了头的尼禄为了表示自己的歉意，也为了弥补自己的“过错”，他十根手指打了会架，向但丁提议道：“如果、如果你不介意的话……可以去我那里。”  
虽然但丁像个认真的司机那样盯着前面的路，两只手也都在方向盘上，但尼禄看得出他心动了。男孩儿鼓起勇气，继续撒饵：“我在外面租了间房子，方便放我的那些……呃，还有工作，宿舍的空间根本不够。如果……那位蕾蒂还不至于把我塞油桶里丢进太平洋的话，我可以点份披萨，再去买几瓶啤酒。”  
等待答案的时间总是这样难熬，好像时间被魔法停住了，尼禄发誓如果但丁拒绝了他，他就要注销自己的社交账号。  
然后注册一个新的，继续关注但丁。  
终于，但丁开口了，他说：“可以吗？”  
“当然可以！”尼禄大叫。  
“告诉我地址吧。”但丁又在微笑了，这次不再是礼貌的笑容，而是晨曦，是星辰，是带着甜味的鸡尾酒，为什么他的笑容能这样迷人？  
尼禄赶紧说出了地址，差点咬到自己的舌头，他觉得自己成了但丁的共犯，要和他出生入死，一路呼啸狂奔，逃到世界尽头去。  
尽管他指的世界尽头就在下一个街区。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

03

路过便利店时尼禄下车去买来啤酒，顺便买了一包威化，他太饿了，必须吃点什么阻止自己的肚子继续咕咕叫。  
回到车上后尼禄重新绑好安全带，扯出一条威化撕开包装两口就吃了个精光，他又拿出一条，正要吃掉它时才反应过来，车子并没有向前走。尼禄扭头看向但丁，发现他也在看着自己，准确地说，他在看尼禄大张的嘴前面裹满巧克力的威化。  
尼禄闭上嘴，想起但丁凄惨的遭遇，将那条威化指向他：“你要吃吗？”  
“不了，谢谢。”但丁说，摆明了是在说谎，他的视线依旧紧紧黏在小小的饼干上。  
尼禄知道这很恶劣，诱惑必须要保持身材的人吃高热量的食物很不地道，但他就是忍不住想这么干，仿佛但丁是一只猫，而自己手中的威化是激光灯，谁能忍住不去挑逗他？于是尼禄像个真正的恶魔那样对但丁说：“就吃一口的话不会有什么问题的。”  
但丁动摇了，一杯草莓圣代，一盒披萨，那确实会给他带来麻烦，但是一口巧克力威化饼干又能做到什么呢？那不过是微不足道的，人畜无害的……一小口而已。说服了自己的但丁舔舔嘴唇，把头发挽到耳后向尼禄俯下身，在咬下去之前抬起那双仿佛天际边颜色的眼睛，承诺道：“就一口。”  
突然尼禄感觉自己做了什么罪大恶极的事，他怎么能对但丁做这种事呢？但是来不及了，但丁已经咬掉了半截威化，而且就像他说的，真的就一口。  
车子继续向前，嘴巴里的巧克力味让但丁心情愉悦。尼禄看看他又看看手里剩下的零食，头脑突然从饥饿和冲动中恢复了清醒，他意识到自己要吃掉但丁咬过的食物。  
不不不——难得的清醒过后尼禄又陷入了混乱，平静的外表下他的心在尖叫：我不能吃它！我还、还太年轻！这和吹小学时觉得可爱的女孩的竖笛有什么区别？我承受不来这个！我该把它包起来放进口袋里然后摆进我的柜子——那样更糟！  
尼禄做了个深呼吸，安抚自己：没事没事，冷静尼禄，你不是那样的粉丝，你是一个正派的，全心全意支持他爱着他的粉丝，又纯粹又正直。在你手里的不过是半条威化，即使是但丁留下的也不会给你带来奇奇怪怪的困扰。来吧！吃掉它！这是你迟来的早餐！  
然后尼禄一闭眼，把威化塞进了嘴里。  
但丁从车内后视镜里目睹了全程，在不到一分钟的时间里他看到男孩从困苦到顿悟再到得到救赎般微笑，要不是他的双手都被方向盘占着绝对要怀着最高的敬意为这男孩鼓掌。不过直觉告诉但丁最好不要问这孩子在想什么。  
终于他们到了尼禄租住的公寓，好运的是现在还是大多数人工作和上学的时间，他们没碰上什么人，即使碰到了也没人认出但丁。尼禄猜原因应该和超人差不多，没人会觉得自己身边乡下来的小记者就是那个大名鼎鼎的超级英雄。这让尼禄不禁想，如果他是吉米·奥尔森该多好，这样他就能得到一块可以呼叫但丁的手表了。  
尼禄的家说不上宽敞，除了客厅外只有一间卧室和卫生间。客厅里也没有严格的用餐区域，到处都堆放着各类材料和工具，看上去更像一间工作室，如果但丁没看错的话，架在墙角的应该是他在最新一部电影里使用的大剑。  
“你是一个道具师吗？”但丁问。  
被这么一问尼禄突然有点害羞，把他啤酒放进冰箱，抓了抓头发：“算是吧，我会对外接单，也会给自己做一些。不过我很不专业啦，和你在电影里用的那些还有很大差距吧。”  
“不会啊，”但丁凑近些观察那把大剑，“你做的很好。”  
得到偶像的认可让尼禄感觉轻飘飘的，像是喝了一整瓶朗姆酒然后倒进了棉花糖里。他轻咳两声叫自己镇静下来，从贴在冰箱上的一片外卖卡片里找到披萨店的电话，在等待接通时问但丁要点些什么。  
“都好，但是记得不要加橄榄。”  
尼禄按但丁要求的那样点了两份披萨，挂断电话后他有点奇怪：“不加橄榄？”  
但丁皱起眉头，坦诚地说：“我讨厌橄榄。”  
男孩眨眨眼，不然还能有什么理由？不过他还是很意外比自己大十岁的男人还会挑食。  
但丁坐到沙发上，尼禄递给他一瓶还冰着的啤酒，他很有兴趣更多了解自己偶像这个孩子气的缺点：“其他蔬菜呢？比如汉堡里的生菜叶。”  
“那没问题。”  
“花椰菜？”  
“嗯……这个有点……”  
“蘑菇？”  
“你干嘛要问我这些？”但丁察觉到了什么，觉得自己有必要向这个年轻人强调一下，“就算我讨厌蔬菜也不会把它们挑出去的，我已经三十二岁了。”  
紧接着他又补充：“大多数时候不会，但有时候……这是件很复杂的事。”  
“我也这么想，我也这么想。”尼禄附和道，其实他没有，不但如此，他还要把这事悄悄记下来。  
饿着肚子等待披萨的时间如此漫长，尼禄想不出该跟但丁说些什么，他平时可不是这样，而但丁那边显然也没有主动搭话的意思。年轻人想了想，他不能浪费这宝贵的与但丁独处的时间，他必须得做点什么，不然等他老了坐在摇椅上晒太阳时会为此时自己的不作为而痛心。他想了半天，问道：“你要参观下我的卧室吗？”  
这个邀请让但丁很是诧异，很快尼禄也意识到自己说了什么，他慌张地摆摆手，向但丁解释：“不对不对，不是你想得那样！我是说、我猜我也算是个，呃宅男，每年都去漫展的那种……所以……”  
“所以你有一面墙那么大的玻璃柜，里面摆满了各种模型是吗？”  
“是的！”尼禄很是惊喜，而且但丁看上去并不反感，要知道很多对他有意思的女孩知道他是个宅男后都打了退堂鼓。  
但丁微笑着：“我有看到一个粉丝拍的照片，他就有那样一个柜子，里面甚至有他自己做的雕像，真的非常壮观，有机会的话我也想去亲眼看一看。可惜蕾蒂不让我那么干，她说那会是一条极佳的八卦新闻。”  
“哦哦是吗，听上去就很厉害。”真叫人嫉妒，到底是谁捷足先登，“你还记得那个粉丝的ID吗？说不定是我认识的人。”  
“当然，他很早之前就关注了我，所以我印象很深，叫SSS-DMD，嗯……不过我一直不知道这是什么意思。”  
“啊哈哈是吗，意思就是……等等，”尼禄突然停下来，他当然知道这是什么意思，他怎么能不知道，“这不就是我吗！”  
尼禄惊人的发言让两人都陷入了震惊中。这对一个粉丝来说简直就是美梦成真，从昨天半夜碰到但丁起都是美梦成真，这简直是连环美梦，梦中梦，尼禄都得掐自己一把好确定自己是不是还醒着。与偶像坐在一起是一回事，被偶像知道还被认可和夸赞，这简直是——尼禄觉得自己看到了一片圣光，他已经踏上了通往天国的第一级台阶。  
“你就是SS……”  
“尼禄，我叫尼禄。”暴露身份的粉丝赶紧说，被偶像叫自己高中时起的网名未免太羞耻了。  
即使是但丁这样的明星也为见到自己长久以来的忠实粉丝而喜悦，他不禁露出了更多笑容，毫不吝啬地夸赞尼禄：“尼禄，很特别的名字。你真是太棒了，好像没有什么是你不会的。我还记得你做雕像的那期视频，真不可思议，那之后我遗憾了很久你的作品不对外出售。”  
尼禄开始傻笑，他也不想在但丁面前看着傻里傻气的，但他控制不住：“你喜欢哪个？我可以送给你。”  
“当心我搬空你的柜子。”但丁玩笑道，“而且说实话你本人比我想象得要高大帅气很多。脑袋里有那么多天才的设计，手又灵巧，人也帅气，唉，该反过来我做你的粉丝的。”  
尼禄没有回话，他是个值得同情的年轻人，因为他才不过二十二岁呀！就经历了心脏骤停。罪魁祸首就是坐在他对面自在地举起酒瓶的白发恶魔。  
等尼禄终于缓过神，但丁也想起了他的邀请，站起身拍拍压扁的沙发垫，对可怜的年轻人说：“快带我去你的卧室。”  
“好、好的。”  
房门后的世界令但丁赞叹不已。之前他看到的只是尼禄的柜子，但在柜子之外也有很多有趣的东西，比如在床上放着好几个布偶，虽然它们穿着各异，简略的五官呈现出的表情也各不相同，不过但丁能看出那些都是他饰演过的角色。接着是但丁最期待的部分，正对窗户立着一个整面墙那么大的柜子，白色的隔板划分出大小不同的区域，井井有条地摆放着尼禄的各类藏品。正中间的位置就是之前但丁看到过的尼禄制作的雕像，那雕像非常巨大，肯定有半米高，展示的是系列第一部电影里但丁击杀敌人的画面，雕像四周还配有专门的打光，看上去气势恢宏。而且实物比但丁从网络上看来的还要精良，最细微的地方也毫不含糊，称得上是真正的艺术品。  
“你真是太了不起了。”但丁由衷地赞美道。  
尼禄的整个脸颊都在发烫，他打开柜门从雕像上面一层拿下来一个人偶递给但丁好打断对他无尽的夸赞，即使他还年轻也受不住。但丁接过人偶，这个就小多了，大概只有雕像一半高，人偶身上穿着还原电影造型的衣服，身体部分除了头部以外都是软的，捏上去手感相当不错。但丁忍不住捏了好久，虽然人偶有着和他一样的脸但并不妨碍他玩得很开心，当他发现人偶的手脚都可以活动后更是不亦乐乎。  
“我也该去买一个，下次再有活动时他就可以替我上场了。”但丁说着，表情就像是“我说真的”，然后在他摆弄人偶大腿时突然停了下来。  
尼禄看到但丁的拇指停在人偶的胯间按了两下，满眼新奇地看着尼禄：“连这里都有吗？”  
“是呀，还有替换件。”  
哦尼禄，你真是个天才。  
但丁越发好奇的表情就像对尼禄无情的鞭挞，那双蓝眼睛好像就是在对尼禄说，交出来你说的东西，我要一个一个仔细看看。尼禄鼓起勇气反抗，他从但丁手里拿回人偶放回柜子里，把但丁的视线引向另一边老少皆宜的部分。  
“你看这个！”尼禄指着一个积木小人，它头顶扣着一块白色塑料头发，脸上是潇洒的笑容，腹部画着腹肌，C型的手里还握着一把大剑，和它并列的还有很多类似的积木小人，它们同样是但丁在电影中的形象。  
“我知道这个，我还看过这些积木人的动画电影。”  
“里面还有你。”  
“那不是我啦，”但丁笑着说，“那只是我扮演的角色，动画里的配音演员都不是我。”  
“哦、哦……”尼禄摸摸下巴，那个角色但丁扮演得太深入人心，当初动画电影公布配音演员不是但丁本人时还在网上引起了一番讨论。  
“这是什么？”但丁指着另一个人仔，尼禄点点头，但丁把它从柜子里拿出来了一个。这个人仔看上去也是一个系列，它们身体很小，都有着又大又方的脑袋，还有三角形的鼻子和豆子一样的黑眼睛，每一个表情都不太一样，但丁手里的这个就有一双凶神恶煞的豆豆眼，而相同的是它们都没有嘴巴。  
“这个是搪胶人仔，很可爱吧？”尼禄解释道。  
突然，尼禄都没什么防备，但丁用手里的人仔碰了下尼禄的嘴，还配上了亲吻的声音。  
尼禄惊呆了，他几乎是惨叫起来，口水差点呛到自己：“干、干、干什么！”  
“抱歉抱歉。”但丁拍拍尼禄的肩，他那副快要笑出来的样子根本不像是在道歉，“原谅我，不过你瞧，它都没有嘴巴，请不要当真。”  
尼禄看着但丁把人仔摆回柜中，他突然有种冲动。每次他看到以但丁的形象为原型的玩具上市时他都很冲动，但这次的是完全不同的、新鲜又冒险的冲动，而且尼禄健康状况告急的心告诉尼禄，他必须得试试，不然他要从明天开始后悔余生。  
“如果，假如说……”尼禄的心快要从他的喉咙里跳出去，“它有嘴巴的话，那就可以看做一个吻了吗？”  
“嗯？我猜是？”但丁说，他没太在意尼禄说的，依旧在欣赏那些人仔。  
唉，管他的呢！尼禄提起一口气，事实上他的大脑已经缺氧了，不然他也不会这么干。他把但丁从他收藏的那些但丁中拽出来，在他短暂的茫然中给了他一个真真正正的吻。

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

04

这一吻对但丁杀伤力巨大。如果说之前他还算是游刃有余，现在，很不幸他傻掉了。  
尼禄就亲了他一下，连舌头都没伸，顶多咬到了但丁的嘴唇。但丁恍惚地看着尼禄，好像忘记了呼吸是怎么回事。尼禄不知所措，他该怎么处理这个？把但丁摇醒？告诉他那只是个玩笑？或者，保持现状？……他总不可能继续做什么吧！  
门铃声拯救了尼禄。他如释重负，扯出一个尴尬的微笑：“大、大概是披萨到了，我去开门。”  
然而尼禄怎么也没想到的是，但丁拽住他的衣领对他说：“先别管那个了。”尼禄的第一反应是但丁要揍他，那样尼禄就不得不反复解释他真不是会想着偶像手淫的粉丝，不过但丁并没有揍他，而是回敬了他一个吻。  
这比尼禄的那个吻要热烈的多。但丁揽住他的脖子，嘴唇与他紧紧相贴，吮吸着尼禄的下唇，邀请他来品尝自己的味道。这是多少人梦里才会有的事呀，尼禄却呆的像一根木桩，如果人真的有灵魂，那他的灵魂此刻大概已经飞到了九霄云外。门铃声连续不断，但丁的亲吻也没有停止，怎么会有这么灵巧的舌头呢？随便一个勾引就叫人魂不守舍，更多的暧昧把人引入更深的纠缠。尼禄的理性和自持从他的身心被剥离，好像容不得他想更多，什么与偶像的距离，亲密的理由都在这个深长的吻里被忘得一干二净。  
门铃声停止了，尼禄不小心绊倒，连带着但丁一起栽倒在床上。布偶但丁们有的滚到了地上有的滚到了但丁的旁边，他们分开来两人都气喘吁吁。  
“这、这才是接吻。”但丁说，他整张脸都是红的，在白发的衬托下愈发明显。他似乎是想说尼禄的吻根本是小儿科，可是在尼禄看来，他身下的但丁言不由衷，湿润诱人的嘴唇分明是在索取下一个吻。尼禄感觉就像刚刚喝下了一瓶啤酒，有点晕，以及抑制不住的兴奋，他都不知道该如何排解，只有本能在告诉他，继续下去吧！这是大好时机！  
向来善于把握时机的尼禄当然选择了继续。他又一次亲吻但丁，像但丁刚才那样吻着身下人，在短暂的分离中问：“是这样吗？”他搂住但丁，更深地吻他，“还是这样？”  
但丁没有回话，他的眼睛水汽氤氲，喉咙里发出暧昧的咕噜声。这景象把尼禄的心撕成了两半，天使的那一半踢着他的脑袋：快停下！你这是欺负人！  
恶魔的那一半：胡说！如果他不愿意可以把咱们推开，你忘记他早晨是怎么扭你的手腕了吗！  
天使的那一半：有道理。亲他，继续亲他！  
于是尼禄选择遵从自己内心的善良，再次吻下去。不过这次他的吻不再限于但丁的嘴，他亲吻这个男人红透的脸颊，贴在额前的碎发，发烫的耳垂还有上下滑动的喉结。男孩解开他梦寐以求的男人的衬衫，鼻尖在他的胸前厮磨，张开嘴含住粉嫩诱人的乳尖，换来了但丁微微的颤抖和一声绵软的呻吟。不过尼禄依旧没有被制止，于是他的手也贴了上来，揉捏起但丁另一边的胸肉。  
现在尼禄也顾不上想这是不是在做梦了，虽然但丁咬着嘴唇似乎在隐忍，但他的身体却在不自觉地贴近尼禄。如果这是梦那也值了，还是你情我愿的那种梦呢。最终在惬意的赞叹中但丁把他的顾虑抛到了脑后，他帮尼禄脱掉T恤，大腿蹭着他的腰暗示这个年轻人可以做对他更多。  
他们很快就脱掉了剩下的衣物，那些布偶但丁和他们滚到一起，在但丁旁边冲尼禄耀武扬威。尼禄握起但丁的一只手绅士地亲吻他的手背，但丁则赠给他一个邀请意味的吻。他躺在床上对爱慕他的男孩张开腿，看到尼禄的脸突然有些害羞，随手抓过一个布偶遮挡住自己大半张脸，只露出眼睛偷偷看他。  
尼禄在上面，但丁对他而言一览无遗。他连在梦里都没有过这画面，的确尼禄声称自己不是那一类粉丝，但是梦是自由的，总不能因为偶尔的春梦责难一个精力旺盛的男孩。他能看到但丁在这种情况下泛红的肌肤，看到他美好的腰身和优美的肌肉线条，他大开的双腿以及藏在白色耻毛中半勃的阴茎。  
我就知道！尼禄在心中不适时宜地大喊。我就知道那些配件都不如他的这个好看！  
幸亏尼禄没有喊出来，不然他们可能就没有然后了。  
尼禄吞咽了一口口水，退到下面来用手抵住但丁的膝窝推起了他的右腿，然后在他的大腿后面咬了一口。但丁像受惊的小动物一样叫了一声，尼禄立刻抚摸着他的脸安抚他。他抱起但丁，一边抚弄他乱了的头发一边将一根手指塞进了他的后穴。  
“尼禄……”  
这贴在尼禄耳边的呢喃让青涩的男孩耳朵发烫，一阵暖流落到他的胃里涌向更要命的地方。他抱紧但丁，说话都结巴起来：“放、放松、我，我不想伤到你。”  
但丁在尼禄的颈间蹭了蹭，好像是在点头，小声地说着：“你也是，放松……”  
本来尼禄没太紧张的，现在他感觉整个世界都在他眼前旋转。他耐着性子活动手指，心脏好像要从他的胸膛里挣脱出来宣告自由。随着他的动作他能听到咕啾咕啾的水声，但丁缩在他的怀里发出声声喘息，将湿热的气息都喷洒在尼禄身上，使他愈发的焦急。  
好想看到但丁的脸呀。尼禄挣扎着，塞进去更多的手指，他的整个手掌都湿了。而在前面，但丁的硬挺就贴在他的小腹上，有着些微潮湿的感觉，毫不吝啬地告诉尼禄他有多么期待。真是好想立刻看到但丁的脸呀，他都湿透了，好想看看他现在的表情呀，也是同样的色情吗？  
尼禄突然抽出手指，刚被扩张开的后穴变得空虚难耐。尼禄粗喘着看着但丁，果然如尼禄料想的那样，这个在银幕上迷倒无数观众的男人此刻半阖着眼，胸膛上下起伏着，微张的双唇透露出充满情欲的喘息。他温柔地抚摸尼禄的脸，声音因盈满的渴求略显沙哑：“来吧尼禄……做你想做的……”  
尼禄仅存的理性也在此刻土崩瓦解，他一把抓住但丁的脚踝将他的双腿折向两边，然后狠狠地进入了他。  
就算有之前的扩张这依旧不是一件容易的事。对尼禄而言但丁实在太紧了，柔嫩的肠肉紧紧裹住他的阴茎，每一次挺动都让他觉得自己会就这么射在里面。但丁也并不好受，在快感到来之前他得到的只有疼痛，可怜的布偶被他抓在手里表情都要变成哭泣。生理性的泪水打湿了他的脸，他伸出手套弄自己被忽视的欲望，在他的心里萌生出引诱粉丝和他上床的罪恶感前痛感和快感同时夹击了他，让他的头脑里一片混乱。  
突然，但丁惊叫了一声，尼禄停下来有些慌乱：“怎么了？很疼吗？”  
但丁摇摇头，双眼湿漉漉地看着尼禄，小声地说：“顶到了……”  
“顶到了……什么？”  
但丁想要回答，可现在尼禄最轻微的动作都会让他牙齿打颤，发出可怜的呜咽声。好在尼禄是个聪明的大男孩，看到但丁的这个反应立刻明白了他说的是什么，他又顶了两下，果然，但丁的里面更湿更热，脸他的脸也色情的无以复加了。  
强烈的兴奋袭击了尼禄，他一阵晕眩，感觉自己变成了最幸福的傻瓜，竟然产生了“我要做爸爸了”的错觉，所以说他傻了。他更加猛烈地挺动，扣住但丁的腰让他承受近乎野蛮的撞击。  
但丁抱住尼禄，在这男孩的背上留下一道道抓痕，让年轻人在他的身体里横冲直撞。久违的快感支配了但丁，仿佛比以往更加强烈，所有感官都变得敏感起来。他预感到高潮的到来，推着尼禄的肩膀向他请求：“尼禄……尼、拔出去、不要射在里面……”  
但丁断断续续的请求尼禄听到了，他却完全没有遵从，不过这也不能怪他，这种请求对尼禄这样的年轻人无异于是推波助澜，他根本来不及退出去就射进了但丁的肚子里。相对的，他的身上沾到了但丁的精液。  
两人倒在床上，可怜的布偶们已经全都被挤到了地上。但丁坐起来看了眼自己两腿间惨淡的景象，沉思了半天，扭头问捂住脸的尼禄：“你是处男吗？”  
尼禄还红着脸，羞愧极了。他点点头，艰难地“嗯”了一声。  
“难怪……”但丁叹息一声躺回了尼禄身边，“能借我浴室吗？这样我没法穿裤子了。”  
原来是说这个啊！尼禄的心在尖叫，他承认但丁在请求他不要内射时他胡思乱想了。不过……他也真是厉害，在那种情况下还这么游刃有余。尼禄不禁佩服起来，同时有些伤感，他猜想但丁和他比起来肯定有丰富的经验，上床的邀请也不会像他这样难以开口，毕竟，谁能拒绝但丁的邀请？  
但这点伤感和真的跟但丁上床了的事实比起来，尼禄也不那么在乎了。  
突然，门铃声再次响起，尼禄很疑惑，难道送披萨的人知道他们完事了？他爬起来想去开门，但丁拉住他不让他走，手指撩过他的大腿意有所指。尼禄立刻忽略了门铃，他对自己自信倍增，再来几次都没问题。  
不过门外的人显然也没打算放弃，从礼貌的按门铃变成了惊天动地的拍门，一边拍还一边喊：“但丁！出来！别以为我不知道你在里面在干什么！”  
尼禄一惊，原来不是送披萨的。而且为什么这声音听着有些耳熟？  
“但丁，这到底——”尼禄一扭头，发现之前还说没法穿裤子的但丁正急急忙忙套上裤子，还随手穿走了尼禄的T恤。  
“什么？怎么了？”  
但丁一脸慌乱，显然他一点兴致都没有了，连鞋子都顾不得穿好，同时催促尼禄快点穿好衣服：“你没听出来吗？是蕾蒂！她追上来了！”  
蕾蒂……蕾蒂？  
操！  
尼禄翻下床，展示出他快迟到时的穿衣速度。

但丁去开了门，黑发的经纪人插着腰站在门口，毫不客气推开他走近了尼禄的小窝。  
“嗨……蕾蒂。”  
“嗨但丁，你是怎么……等等。”蕾蒂突然顿住凑近但丁嗅了嗅，正好这时尼禄出来了，被蕾蒂逮了个正着。年轻的女士看看但丁又看看尼禄，闭上眼摇头，同时嘴里啧啧有声：“我以为你是那种偷吃，没想到你是这种偷吃。”  
但丁抓抓头发，没敢说话，蕾蒂冲他摆手：“去冲澡，把你自己洗洗干净，里外都是。”  
“哦。”但丁应了一声，立刻溜走了，尼禄在他的身后喊：“浴室在那——边……”  
“嗨，蕾蒂……”  
“嗨~亲爱的。”蕾蒂表面和颜悦色，尼禄有种很不妙的预感。  
蕾蒂环顾四周，称赞了两句，然后绕过尼禄去了卧室，呆住的尼禄都没来得及阻拦。卧室里的一片狼藉让蕾蒂咂咂嘴，没发表意见。她看到地上的布偶，弯腰随手捡起来一个：“很可爱嘛~”  
尼禄一阵讪笑，因为他想起刚刚但丁抓着的就是蕾蒂手里的那个。  
蕾蒂放下布偶，哼着不成调的曲子打量尼禄的房间，然后一转身，惊住了。她指着柜子：“你就是SSS-DMD？”  
“尼禄！我叫尼禄。”尼禄几乎是惨叫，同时他发誓要改掉这个名字。  
“嗯~”蕾蒂围着尼禄转了一圈，“这就说得通了。”  
“什么说得通？”  
“但丁和你上床的原因啊，他都快把你夸上天了，说你多么多么了不起。我猜他见到你本人就难以自持了吧。”  
蕾蒂说得坦荡，尼禄差点被自己的口水呛到：“是、是吗？”  
“不然呢？你以为他会跟认识一天不到的人上床？”  
刚刚才告别处男身的尼禄又是一阵干笑，他大概明白但丁为什么对蕾蒂应付不来了。同时心中一阵窃喜，这么说来，刚才的事不是但丁一时兴起？  
“加油吧小伙子。”蕾蒂拍拍尼禄的肩膀，颇为俏皮的冲他眨了下眼，“我不妨碍别人恋爱，但是记得不要投喂垃圾食品，那样我会非常，非常，非常生气哦。”  
“好的，好的。”尼禄拼命点头，毫无疑问，塞油桶里丢进太平洋这种事蕾蒂做得出来。

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

05

翠西的咖啡屋，顾名思义是女明星翠西开的咖啡屋，除去这个直白到让人觉得是在消费明星本人名气的店名外，这里就是间普通的咖啡屋。若非要说这里有什么特别之处，可能就是经常有同行光顾，但丁就是常客之一。  
但丁和翠西的故事在娱乐新闻中是一个经久不衰的话题。他们在系列电影的第一部相识，但丁担任男主角，女主角则由翠西出演。两人私交甚好，即使拍摄结束后也时常被拍到同框的照片。在翠西的咖啡屋开业时恰逢她参演的另一部电影的宣传期，有媒体趁机询问她和但丁的关系，她没有正面回答，但是透露说事实上咖啡屋的名字就是但丁起的，为表感谢，她在咖啡屋格外增加了一份甜品。此消息一出，震惊四座，然而外人不知道的是那份甜品就是草莓圣代，更不知道的是，在蕾蒂与翠西熟络后那份甜品就永远从翠西的咖啡屋里消失了。  
诸如此类的小事有很多，比如但丁还曾说翠西让他想起自己的母亲，于是流言四起说但丁喜好熟女，还搞出一份可能与但丁有爱情关系的女明星名单。不过今天但丁来到翠西的咖啡屋并不是为了看望老板娘，也没有再次哀求她把草莓圣代加回菜单的打算，而是和她探讨一件正逐渐成型的事。  
今天翠西来得比约定的时间稍晚，当然她不是有意的，她敢想敢做，带来的一个问题就是每分每秒都忙个不停。她赶回店里时但丁就在老位置等她，不同以往的是这次他没有盯着空气发呆，而是罕见地看起了手机。更稀奇的是，他一边看一边笑，还不时按触屏幕，好像在和某人聊天。翠西还从没见过但丁在手机上与人愉快地聊天，不如说他能愉快得这么明显都实属不易。  
翠西坐到但丁对面，敲敲桌面：“嗨帅哥，你陷入哪个美人的温柔乡啦？”  
但丁抬起头，笑意还没从他的脸上褪去：“美人吗？不知道他听到要作何感想。”  
“他？”翠西来了兴趣，“来和我说说具体的，这事关我能不能从蕾蒂那里赢来五十美元。”  
但丁一边抱怨着两位女士又拿他打赌，一边老老实实打开手机相册翻出一张照片拿给翠西看。那是一张尼禄偷拍的合影，尼禄对着前置摄像头偷笑，背景里的但丁正试图把胡萝卜从他的碗里拨出去。  
在看到照片时，说实话翠西很是惊讶，她是有猜但丁会找男人，但没想到会找这种……金发女郎思索着合适的形容词，可爱的类型？充满活力？能在每天但丁睡死在床上前进行一些愉快活动？翠西不知道，在她想明白前但丁就把手机收了回去，对方还兴致满满地跟她说起了完全不像他风格的话：“他是尼禄，是个艺术家。刚刚他在给我看他为漫展做的道具，说还给我做了一套，问我有没有兴趣参加。”  
“漫展？你是说……每年做宣传见粉丝的那个活动？我以为你不喜欢呢。”  
“我没有不喜欢。”但丁反驳道，“只是一直要穿着皮衣真的很热……”  
翠西撇撇嘴，因为她就没有这样的烦恼。她还想向但丁打听更多关于尼禄的事，比如他们打算什么时候公布关系，比如更基本些，他们是不是翠西想的那种关系，不过时间宝贵，她和但丁碰面一次不容易，讨论正事更重要。价值不菲的皮包被打开，翠西纤细的手指从中夹出一本厚厚的册子，册子的封面上还印着一行标题：《惊情马列特》。这就是但丁和翠西聚在翠西的咖啡屋的原因，为了两人各自的梦想。  
早在成为演员前，他们绝没想到自己的职业生涯会发展到如今这一步。翠西一开始并没打算把她的美貌投上荧幕，自幼时起她的梦想就没有变过：当一名导演，把她喜欢的故事拍成电影。演员是但丁向往的职业，但他希望的是能够尽情发挥自己的才能，当电影散场时观众们是被他的演技打动，而不是更多讨论电影特效多么酷以及他有多么酷。当初但丁和翠西相识，得知彼此的心愿后一拍即合，他们决意要一起做一部梦想中的电影。历经波折，他们的电影终于要有结果了，前期准备工作已经结束，在正式开机前只剩一点剧本的小细节需要敲定。  
修改剧本，这就是他们今天碰面的目的。但丁接过剧本翻看，翠西已经把需要修改的部分圈了出来。新的修改部分已经很少了，主要还是以前的老问题。翠西指着一个红圈对但丁说：“这里，这段对白怎么想都不太对，总感觉……还缺少一些爆发力。”  
但丁蹙眉，试着读出对白，如翠西所说他也觉得这段对白在感情上有所缺失。这场戏接近尾声，也是全剧的高潮之一，讲述男女主角在别离后又重逢，即将逃离噩梦般的城堡。但丁和翠西又尝试了几种修改方式，还是没能得到满意的结果。  
“先放一放，越是较真越是没有灵感。”但丁提议道，“看看其他地方，也许回过头来就自然而然知道这里适合什么样的对白了。”  
“也对。”翠西赞同道，她束起长发进入到工作状态。  
接下来，圆珠笔和咖啡陪他们度过了整个下午。

漫展前一天，尼禄不出所料又失眠了。  
尼禄绝不是经不起风浪的人，和自己的偶像恋爱这种事有几个人能真的做到？一般只能从两类作品里看到这种故事，爱情小说和色情漫画，哦还有一种，有恋爱情节的色情小说。总之这事发生的概率实在太小，能被偶像知道自己姓甚名谁已经是天大的幸运，和偶像恋爱？难得足以让这种题材的故事经久不衰。但是，尼禄就做到了！他不单做到了，还睡到了！他要抨击所有揣测但丁是性冷淡的人，要是他们看到但丁高潮时的样子，他们每个人都会流下后悔的眼泪，并在当晚的梦里再次梦到那一幕。不过这种想法只是出于年轻人想要炫耀的心理，尼禄才不会真的把拍下来的视频拿出去和人分享，谁都别想。关于视频，尼禄曾向但丁发誓他删掉了，但其实他没有，不但没删还搞了备份，所以别再叫他乖宝宝了，在某些方面他实在坏得很。总之，经历了这么多尼禄依旧能睡得很安稳，今夜让他失眠的原因是：但丁要和他去漫展。  
想想看！但丁会打扮成尼禄喜欢的样子，以男友的身份和尼禄一起参加漫展！今年尼禄不再是台下尖叫的一份子，今年但丁就站在他身边，在他触手可及的地方。这如果尼禄还能睡得着，那就是对自己的幸福认识得还不够彻底。不过话说回来，最让他惊喜的还不是这个，而是但丁居然答应了他参加漫展的请求，这在尼禄看来已经无限接近于自己单膝跪地对但丁亮出一枚戒指后听到他说“我愿意”。  
第二天一早，虽然睡眠严重不住，但尼禄依旧精神抖擞，肾上腺素都在给他加油鼓劲。为了方便穿戴和上妆，以及不被人认出来，但丁和尼禄约好早上在尼禄这里碰面，装扮好后直接去漫展现场。大约七点钟时，但丁来了，照旧穿着他昂贵的外套和廉价的衬衫。尼禄知道这时出现在他家门口对但丁有多难，相处一段时间后就会发现，看上去克制自律的但丁其实是会把闹钟按掉再睡十分钟的类型。  
“快来快来。”尼禄迫不及待地把还在和睡意争斗的但丁拉进屋，把他按在沙发上猛一阵亲。  
本来半梦半醒的但丁现在清醒了，他抹抹嘴惊讶地看着尼禄，问道：“这是某种妆前仪式吗？我不是很懂这些……”  
尼禄一听，动了诱骗但丁的心思，但转念一想，要是以后但丁去亲其他化妆师就得不偿失了，于是他坦诚道：“不是那回事！哪里都没有这种仪式啦，可不要被骗到。其实是因为我今天要给你化一个很厚重的妆，保证谁都认不出你！但是相应的在卸妆前我都没法像刚才那样亲你了，所以……就先亲一下嘛。”  
看到尼禄又认真又脸红的样子，但丁几乎要笑出声来，被比自己小十岁的男孩提醒要小心被骗也是件有趣的事，他忍不住要捉弄尼禄：“这样的话确实很辛苦，那在开始前要不要来做呢？”  
尼禄差点被自己的口水呛到。诱惑，绝对的诱惑，他要抨击所有揣测但丁性冷淡的人——不过情有可原，当初连尼禄自己都没想过但丁那副冷漠外表下怀揣着一颗色情的心，只要能做，绝不放过，而且每次撒饵都能让尼禄上钩。对于此尼禄本身是欢迎的，但是在和但丁交往后尼禄想变得沉稳些以弥补两人的年龄差，他不想但丁有在和小屁孩上床的感觉。面对眼下但丁抛出的诱惑，尼禄在激烈动摇了半天后选择了拒绝，他要让但丁知道自己是能管住下半身的可靠男人。  
“等回来时再做，不觉得更令人期待吗？”尼禄补充道，他还没成熟到能放过这次机会。  
尼禄想传达的完全没传达到，在但丁看来他是被反将一军，本来只是嘴上说说，现在他真的想做了。不过既然尼禄这么说了，他也只好忍了，要是被年长十岁的人求着做的话会觉得很奇怪吧？  
在经历了三小时的努力后，尼禄成功给但丁搞好了造型，别说别人了，但丁自己照镜子都要认不出自己。  
“如何？”尼禄问，他满意极了，要是能听到但丁的赞扬就更完满了。  
但丁盯着镜子打量自己，惊叹声代替了他所有的赞美。他现在看上去像是一个恶魔中的祭司，白发被隐藏在红色的假发下，头顶是一对又细又长的弯角。一件黑色的长袍套在他的身上，像是被火烧过又像是泼洒了暗红的血液，还有荆棘盘绕他的腰腹和手臂。皮肤被涂成了瓷白色，脸颊上绘制的纹路让他看上去像是快要破碎成瓷片。尼禄给他戴上了金色的美瞳，又给他画了重重的烟熏妆，让他好似拥有了一对恶魔的眼睛。  
虽然但丁没能完整地说出一句溢美之词，但尼禄已经在心中自我认可。别说被认出来了，只要但丁不开口，连是男是女都得好好想想。至于但丁配上这身造型，任谁都得说：赏心悦目。要不是这造型是尼禄自己辛辛苦苦搞出来的，他倒是很想和这样的但丁来一发。  
为了节省时间，尼禄选择了一套相对简单的装扮，但这不意味着尼禄的装扮就很简陋，事实上他在这次使用的机械手臂的制作上没少花心血。  
毫无疑问这将会是完美的一天，也会是完美的回忆。他们要在漫展里大杀四方，手拉手从外转到里再从里转到外，到各个展区尽情尖叫，和每一个喜欢的COSER合影，然后精疲力竭地回到家，连衣服都懒得脱就搞在一起。本应是这样的。要是尼禄没在和同好的聊天中那么投入，没让但丁离开他的身边，或者要是他没去四处寻找但丁，今天本该是完美的。  
当尼禄找到但丁时，他没近到能被立刻察觉的范围，但足够隐约听到但丁在说什么了。在但丁身边的是一个穿着宽大衣服，用墨镜和口罩把自己的脸遮得严严实实的女人，从鸭舌帽里掉出一缕金发。尼禄听到但丁对这个女人以他从未感受过的深情又释然的声音说:“……失去过你，我不能承受第二次。现在我明白了，我爱你。”

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

06

“CUT！”  
演员们停下动作，导演招招手，把但丁叫来了监视器后。  
“这里，就这个镜头，你可以表现的更兴奋点吗？”  
但丁思索了一会儿，点点头，重新回到镜头前。然而到了同样的地方，导演喊停的声音又一次响起。  
蕾蒂看着导演跟但丁再次强调他想要的效果，她的焦躁又提升了一个等级。今天拍摄的是汽车的电视广告，剧本是一个与车相关的爱情故事。这本不是什么难搞的工作，然而今天从开拍到现在，但丁被喊了七次CUT，他从没在一个上午被喊停过这么多次。有问题，蕾蒂的直觉告诉她这里面绝对有问题，要是不把那个问题解决掉，她打赌之后但丁会被喊停更多次。  
趁着拍摄休息的空挡，蕾蒂绕到但丁身边递给他一瓶矿泉水。但丁道谢一声接过了那瓶水，拧开盖子却只喝了两口。  
蕾蒂坐到但丁旁边，交叠起双腿摘掉了自己的墨镜，随口问道：“最近过得不太顺吗？”  
“还好。”但丁淡淡地说道。  
“是吗？或者生病了？你的脸色就像通宵改稿的编剧。”  
但丁放下水瓶，无奈地轻笑两声：“躲不过你的眼睛。我这两天确实睡得不太好。”  
“是什么让你睡不安稳？”  
“啊，嗯……我也说不好，可能是摄入的糖分太少了吧。”但丁说，在看到蕾蒂的眼神后又补上一句“开玩笑的”。  
抛直球不管用，在短暂的休息时间里再追问下去可能也得不到想要的答案，蕾蒂决定换一种方式。作为但丁的经纪人，也作为他的朋友，蕾蒂对但丁说：“不占用你的休息时间了，今晚你有空吗？”  
但丁露出微笑：“这个恐怕你比我更清楚。”  
“好的，那就是有空。我家附近开了家不错的甜品店，我想你会喜欢他们家的草莓圣代的。”  
突然的邀请让但丁呆住了，尤其这话从蕾蒂的嘴里说出来，他多花了两秒才回过神。  
“这是……某种测试吗？”  
“当然不是，我又不是你的高中老师。”蕾蒂站起身，重新戴回她的墨镜，稍稍拉低镜框用那双异色的眼睛看着但丁：“放心吧，偶尔一次我不会告密的。”  
说完蕾蒂就走开了，留下但丁回忆她是不是有个一模一样的双胞胎妹妹。

结束一天称不上顺利的拍摄，蕾蒂开着她那辆白色SUV如约带但丁去了她的公寓附近的甜品店。在门外，但丁抬头看了眼招牌，灯箱在刚刚暗下的天色中亮了起来，上面写着“翠西的甜品店”。  
“认真的？”  
但丁看着那些粉红色的字母发怔，蕾蒂拽住他的胳膊把他拉进了店里。直对店门的柜台后站着一个背对他们穿着服务生服装的女人，蕾蒂走上前敲敲柜台的桌面，女人转过身，笑容足以迷倒每一位顾客。  
“嗨，亲爱的~”  
看到女人的容貌，但丁立刻忘记了招牌带给他的惊讶，因为新的冲击就在眼前：“翠西？”  
“如假包换。”翠西摘下绑绳散开一头金色的秀发。  
但丁看看蕾蒂，又看看翠西，过载的信息量使得他大脑一时短路。  
两位女士看着呆住的但丁，相视一笑。蕾蒂在他眼前摆摆手，说道：“醒醒我的大明星，要睡美容觉现在也太早了。”  
“啊。”但丁眨眨眼，回过神来，但他的困惑并没有随之消失，磕磕巴巴地开口询问：“呃……这是怎么回事？这个、这家店？什么时候的事？”  
甜品店的老板摆摆手：“圣代卖得太火，在咖啡店下架就只能单独开一家甜品店了。谢谢蕾蒂帮我选的地方，这里可爱极了。”  
听到翠西的解释，但丁瘪着嘴幽怨地看了蕾蒂一眼，他的经纪人递给他一个微笑，转头对翠西说：“这不是今天的重点。甜心，帮我们做两杯草莓圣代吧。”  
“收到。”  
蕾蒂带着但丁找一个位置坐下，不一会儿翠西端上来了三杯圣代。多出的那杯并不是赠品，因为蕾蒂挪了挪位置坐去里面，翠西坐到了她的旁边，那杯圣代是翠西的。  
“我不知道你还会做这个，”但丁说，端过一杯草莓圣代摆到了自己面前，“而且看上去很不错。”  
“你的夸赞我收下了，日后印到我们的海报上，会是一个不错的宣传。”翠西笑着说，接着她突然换上了一副严肃的表情，“不过今天咱们三个聚到这里可不是为了开品鉴会，我们有更重要的事。”  
“更重要的事？”  
“对。”两位女士异口同声。  
蕾蒂用圣代的勺子指着但丁，在他疑惑的脸上扫视了一圈，开口道：“继续白天的话题，但丁，你必须和我说说你最近是怎么了。”  
“什么？我没什么问题呀。”  
“三次。”翠西比出三根手指，她对蕾蒂投去一个询问的目光，对方点了点头，翠西继续说：“只要你告诉我们发生了什么，你今年就能来我的店里吃三次草莓圣代。”  
这个条件太过诱人，但丁经不住恍惚了片刻。他吞咽下口水，今年已经过去大半，即是说在剩下的几个月里他可以吃到三次草莓圣代，而其中的间隔不过一个多月，要是他能忍住的话甚至可以连着吃三天，这样的生活，简直是……  
“每年三次吗？”  
“但丁？”职业性微笑浮现在蕾蒂的脸上，嘴角勾起的弧度让但丁认识到他的要求约等于无理取闹。

二十分钟后。蕾蒂和翠西各自沉思，但丁对着空了的圣代杯考虑要不要现在就使用今年三次机会中的一次。  
“所以事情的经过就是……”蕾蒂合十双手比在嘴唇前，仿佛一位敏锐的侦探，“你和尼禄去了漫展，中途被翠西叫走讨论剧本，等你们结束，你回头去找尼禄时却怎么也找不到他了，然后这两周来，尼禄一次也没有联络过你。”  
但丁低下头，叹了口气：“是这样。”  
“你们掰了？”蕾蒂问道。  
“啊……嗯……说不好，我也不知道具体情况。”  
“哦但丁，这事的参与者就两个人，你，尼禄。”翠西说，“你有联系过那个男孩吗？他有没有向你透露过什么？”  
“联系？”但丁声音里透露着困惑，感受到两位女士锐利的目光，银幕硬汉但丁背后流下了冷汗，“呃，要怎么说，我没联系过尼禄……”  
蕾蒂和翠西同时睁大了眼睛，好像审问犯人的警官那样提高了音量：“为什么！”  
“这个，因为从来都是他先联络我呀，他发消息我回复……”但丁说着，声音越来越小。  
两位美丽的女士仿佛吃到酸牙的果子一样皱起了脸，她们不可置信地看着但丁，用目光赤裸裸地质问他“你怎么能这么干？”  
“他们只是炮友吗？”  
“不像，我觉得但丁挺喜欢那孩子的。”  
“那难道说是那个男孩把但丁当成……”  
蕾蒂摆了下手：“亲爱的别开玩笑了，我们在说的是但丁。”  
看着自己的两个好友当他面窃窃私语，但丁清咳两声：“你们知道我能听到吧？”  
两人把视线转向但丁，翠西板着脸对他说：“给他打电话。”  
“对，打给他，让他到这来。”蕾蒂说。  
但丁向后缩了缩身子：“这样不太好吧？说不定他正在忙……”  
蕾蒂猛一拍桌，异色的眸子眼神坚定：“他是你男朋友！任性点，打给他！叫他把事情说清楚！”  
面对蕾蒂强硬的态度，但丁依旧不愿掏出手机给尼禄拨去电话。他有尼禄的号码，尼禄也有他的，但是……  
“说不定他会烦啊。等他想起来联系我就好了，我不想被他当成老妈子……”  
听到这个，翠西差点咬到舌头：“你说什么？”  
“你怕他嫌你麻烦？”蕾蒂的声音出现了颤抖。  
但丁在激增的压力下老老实实点头，并说：“毕竟我和尼禄……差的年纪有点多？主动要求他做什么的话，对他来说是个负担吧。”  
“……天呀。”金发的女演员脱力般哀叹一声，单手扶住自己的额头。在她身边的蕾蒂太阳穴突突跳着，额上青筋鼓起。但丁有种非常不妙的预感，要不是身高所限，他现在就想把自己缩成小小的一团。  
蕾蒂提起一口气，突然：“你以为你是谁！你是但丁！红到发烫的那个但丁！超级巨星！没人会拒绝你的要求，打！给！他！”

半小时后。  
尼禄站在一家陌生的甜品店外，对着头上的招牌连做了五次深呼吸，然而他的心还是狂跳不止。导致他陷入这种状态的只能是一个人，那个人就是已经杳无音信两礼拜的但丁。  
那次漫展上的事，尼禄到现在都还历历在目。虽然看不清容貌，但站在但丁身边的金发女人无疑是一位美女，这不需要用眼睛确认，她的气场就是如此。但丁对那名女性倾诉了爱意，深情得如同已准备好与她共度余生。在看到这一幕后，尼禄几乎是立刻跑开了。  
他离开了会场，连当做道具的机械臂都顾不上拆，就那么独自离开了。尼禄不生但丁的气，他们算是恋人吗？似乎还称不上是那种关系。但丁从未亲口向尼禄表达过他的态度，而尼禄也不敢开口询问，首先他明白他们并不般配，但丁是明星，而他是个还没毕业的学生，其次……如果被但丁当面否认了怎么办？尼禄在心里把他们两人看做是一对，可是但丁呢？他那么耀眼……说不定自己对他而言只是一段经历。明星和粉丝？拜托，太异想天开了。然而那个神秘的女人，尼禄无法否认，他认为她与但丁更像是一对。  
落荒而逃的尼禄在第二天充满了愧疚，不论如何他也不该把但丁一个人丢在会场的。他拿起手机想向但丁道歉，在按下通话键前他犹豫了，真的可以再打给但丁吗？从他昨天说的那番话，尼禄推断但丁已经重拾旧爱，这种时候但丁还会在意有没有他的一个道歉吗？这些顾虑让尼禄放弃了联系但丁。想来以前也都是他主动给但丁发消息，从来没有但丁首先联系他的时候。说不定对但丁而言，他一直都是个负担，只是但丁太好太善良，没法对他说不。  
胡思乱想了两周，尼禄把有的没的都想了一遍，始终没能鼓起勇气给但丁打去一个电话，而就在刚刚，尼禄又要度过一个忧伤的单身汉之夜时，他的手机响了。  
然后尼禄就来到了这家“翠西的甜品店”，至于中间的记忆，真神奇，全都消失了。  
终于，尼禄恢复了呼吸的节奏，只不过此时的他还没有意识到所谓“翠西的甜品店”里的“翠西”是指谁，毕竟大家都只知道“翠西的咖啡屋”。他推开门，走进这家崭新的甜品店，闻到了甜香的奶油味，他还记得这是但丁喜欢的味道。  
“尼禄。”  
是但丁，他离开自己角落里的位置向尼禄走来。看到但丁，尼禄瞬间忘光了两周来的痛苦与心碎，欣喜填满了他空荡荡的心，他仿佛看到在但丁的周身围着一圈明媚的光，在但丁的面前其他一切都黯然失色了。  
“但——”  
然而那个名字都还没有说完，尼禄顿住了。在但丁的身后，在他之前做的那个位置上还有两个人，她们在扭头向他这边张望，其中一个是蕾蒂，而另一个……那个金发的女人，毫无疑问也是漫展那天出现的金发女人……竟然是但丁的头号绯闻对象——翠西。  
完了，他是叫我来说拜拜的。  
又一次，这事竟然还有第二次，尼禄只觉得眼前一黑，直直栽进了但丁的怀里。

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

07

甜香的奶油味唤醒尼禄。他眯起眼，耀眼的白光让他流出了眼泪。一个轻柔的声音如流水般传来，似是遥远又似在身边：“尼禄，醒醒，尼禄？”  
终于，男孩醒来了，但是他又没有醒，当他睁开双眼时，出现在他眼前的是但丁的面庞。  
但丁怎么会在这里？尼禄脑中的疑问被听到了，白发的男人微微侧头，直白地回答道：“因为你在做梦，而且我也不是但丁，我只是你梦中的幻象。”  
原来是梦啊。尼禄释然地微笑，心中却是一片悲怆。不过这还不足以击倒这年轻的男孩，他仔细端详起但丁的幻象，虽说被告知是虚假的，但这个但丁看上去十分真实，轻飘飘卷翘的发梢，在被注视时不自觉勾起的嘴角，线条优美的锁骨，以及从大开的领口中裸露出的胸口……尼禄从不知道但丁的模样在他的脑海中烙印的如此清晰，在梦中都能还原得这样完整，他甚至不认为他对自己的样貌能有同等复杂的印象。  
这总归是梦，现实中的但丁才不会乖乖让尼禄盯着看，每次在他看清但丁虹膜上的细小斑点之前，要么是被但丁打发走，要么被拉入一场突如其来的拥吻，不过这倒是让尼禄想起从网上看来的难判真假的科普。  
“如果我意识到自己在做梦的话，我就可以控制梦境，是这样吗？”  
但丁的幻象发出思索时的哼声：“我猜是这样吧，但是会受限于你的良知。如果你从没想过强迫我的话，现在你也不能这么做——”  
“我没打算强迫你做什么！”尼禄当即否认，脸上一阵五彩斑斓，“如果你不想要的话，我绝对不会动手动脚，即使你中途喊停我也能立刻停下，我就是这样收放自如有自制力的男人！”  
“比如强迫我吃蔬菜……”但丁的声音逐渐转小，他撇着嘴向尼禄投去狐疑的目光，尼禄打了个响亮的响指，笑容假到发光：“我说的就是这个。”  
两人对视了有半个世纪之久，梦里的寒风自尼禄的后衣领嗖嗖往里灌，不然没法解释他为何冷汗直流。突然，板着脸审视他的但丁“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，而尼禄就像被踹出窝的雏鸟一样惊慌。  
“别这么紧张嘛，孩子。”但丁笑着拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，“这是你的梦，你想做什么都可以。”  
那一刻，尼禄确信自己还远不及成熟男人的标准，不然他也不会为这么一句话就脸烫得像患了重感冒。他舔舔上唇又舔舔下唇，接着干咳两声，然后才重新抬眼直视但丁，声音又小又含糊：“那、我可以吻你吗？”  
“我找不到拒绝的理由。”  
但丁向前倾了身子，闭上了那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“尼禄？尼禄！”  
有人在惊叫，那声音尼禄再熟悉不过了，那是但丁的声音，他似乎受到了惊吓，同时又有点尴尬。这样的但丁被尼禄压在了身下，正试图把尼禄推开。  
好像有哪里不对劲，空气中都弥漫着异样。尼禄敏锐地察觉到了，可是他说不出究竟是哪里出了问题，他在捕捉但丁的双手并把它们压到但丁的胸前的过程中进行了好一番冥思苦想，最后他得出的结论是：  
“你怎么又睁开眼睛了？”  
但丁看上去十分困惑，甚至忘记了继续挣扎，见他如此，尼禄好心地解释：“我还没有吻你啊，你眼睛睁开的太早了。”  
尼禄很高兴但丁明白了现在的状况，但他的反应不是尼禄希望的，但丁似乎费了一番力气消化即将发生的事实，用劝导似的语气对尼禄说：“尼禄，我知道你等了很久，但是、但不是现在。”  
看着认真的但丁，尼禄的心脏骤然紧缩成一团。他要反悔了！他竟然要在我的梦里反悔答应我的事！  
顾不得什么收放自如，尼禄一把扳起但丁的下巴，上下碰撞的牙齿间要冒出火星，“就是现在，我一定要亲你！没得商量！”  
“等等、尼禄？孩子，你是不是还没有——”  
说什么也迟了，尼禄如愿以偿亲吻了但丁。像法国人那样浪漫，像意大利人那样深情，这专注又浓烈的吻让但丁如木桩一般僵硬，而女士们则在高高低低地发出宛如歌剧的惊呼。  
嗯……  
女士们？  
尼禄如噩梦初醒，瞳孔经历了一场开辟出东非大裂谷的震颤，冷汗顷刻打湿他的头发和衣襟。在他身下的但丁失去了游刃有余的架势，嘴唇被亲的微微肿起，气喘吁吁说不出话来。尼禄顺着他躲闪的视线看去，那里只有滴滴答答的钟表，他又看向相反的方向，黑发的经纪人和金发的女星正扣着彼此的手，星河闪烁的明眸双双对着自己，从她们的眼中尼禄看到了他表情呆滞的脸。  
男孩收回视线，淡然一笑：“这不可能是真的。”  
被他困住的男人带着极其复杂的情感，哑着嗓音：“这就是真的……”  
“不可能！”  
但丁掐了尼禄一把，尼禄感受到了切实的疼痛。

翠西给可怜的男孩端来了一杯热牛奶，对方机械地举杯，抖得好像指挥家。蕾蒂翻开随身携带的记事本，向上推了推并不存在的眼镜，正襟危坐地开口道：“让我来总结一下，根据现有的情报，你！”同样不存在的原子笔指向尼禄，“以为自己在做梦，便想借机发泄自己的欲望！”  
尼禄被牛奶呛得直咳嗽，但丁关切地递来纸巾，轻拍着他的后背。蕾蒂笔锋一转，但丁成了新的靶子：“而你！你明明有足够的力气把他推开，却任由他把舌头伸进你的嘴里！”  
终于停止咳嗽的尼禄从喉咙深处发出丧尸似的呻吟，但丁辩解道：“我说了，当时我反应不及。”  
啪的一声，蕾蒂合起本子，神色凝重：“翠西警探，你的意见是？”  
翠西单手托起下巴，眼神锐利地审视挨坐在对面的两人，断言道：“有罪！”  
两位女性友人直勾勾地盯着但丁，活像两只看到鲜鱼的猫，而他身边的尼禄似乎已经进入了神游的状态，外界的一切都与他的精神世界相隔绝。迫不得已，但丁拧起眉头，进入他在电影中角色的状态，压迫感灌注进了他的声音里，他对嬉笑的翠西和蕾蒂说：“你们不要再闹了，这只是一场意外。”  
“意外？”翠西收起了笑容，冷哼一声，姿态宛如电影中美丽又强大的女恶魔。她突然一把抓住蕾蒂的双手，在场的三人都被吓了一跳，连尼禄都被唤回了人世。  
在一阵女性间的眼神交流之后，蕾蒂心领神会地点了点头，装出一副娇柔的模样，细声细气地说：“我知道你忍了好久，可是、不行！”  
但丁太阳穴突突跳，他有种相当不好的预感。  
“就是现在！”相反的，翠西像个男人似的粗声低吼，“我一定要亲你！我还要做更多！”  
说着，翠西就把身体压向了蕾蒂，而蕾蒂则一边以虚假到令人咋舌的动作挣扎着一边娇声叫着：“不行！不行！羞死人了！”  
终结这场闹剧的是整个事件的始作俑者。尼禄猛一拍桌，倏然起身。女士们的笑声戛然而止，但丁仰望着尼禄，在心底为这男孩加油鼓劲，上吧尼禄！让她们见识你的厉害！  
在众人集聚的视线当中，尼禄一把抹掉粘在嘴上的牛奶沫子，提起一口气，挺起胸膛，以居高临下的姿态震声对翠西说道：“搞了你的男朋友，对不起！”  
上啊尼禄，上……等等？  
说出口后，尼禄像是卸下了一个大包袱，身心都轻松了不少，反倒是其他三人受到了巨大冲击，一个个目瞪口呆地看着他，仿佛他宣布了一项统治世界的邪恶计划。他们之中，但丁最先恢复过来，他扯了扯尼禄的袖子，低声解释：“尼禄，那些都是编造的绯闻，你不必在意的。”  
尼禄握住但丁的手轻轻拿开，对着他微笑，但男孩的笑容里没有酸涩，梦总有醒的一天，他已经释然了，他告诉但丁：“这不是绯闻，当时我就在场。”  
接着，尼禄以上帝视角讲述了漫展当天令他认清现实的那一幕。  
“所以，不用在意我，也不要为此感到尴尬，因为任谁都能看出你们是多么般配的一对。”  
听完之后，三人的反应各不相同，但丁不知为何面露喜色，翠西摆着一张扑克脸，蕾蒂反应最为激烈，她把手抽了出来，全然不见柔弱的气息，愤慨地指责她方才的队友和绯闻主角：“这是怎么回事？你们怎么能在背后做这种事？翠西，但丁，解释一下？”  
但丁无奈地耸耸肩，让蕾蒂觉得自己像是个无理取闹的小女孩：“事情并非你想象的那样，之前不是和你说过吗？”尔后他又转向尼禄，那双同尼禄梦中一模一样的眼睛纯净的没有一点谎言的痕迹：“本来想晚点再告诉你的，毕竟我想你对这个……不是那么感兴趣。”  
已倒戈向尼禄的蕾蒂替他催促道：“是什么？快点说！”  
“是电影剧——”  
“是真的又怎么样？”翠西唐突开口，打断了但丁。她向后仰靠在沙发背上，双臂环绕在尺寸傲人的胸前，睥睨着逼问做出退场发言的尼禄：“就按你猜想的那样，我和但丁真的在交往，那又怎么样？你会怎么做，小男孩？把但丁推到我怀里，丢下一句‘祝你们幸福’，然后自己找个无人的角落抹眼泪吗？”  
“翠西。”但丁低声提醒着，他不清楚这位好搭档为何说出这样刺耳的话，这不像是他了解的翠西。但是翠西没有停下的意思，她继续对尼禄说：“是啊，我们多般配，我也这么认为，如果我跟但丁结婚，想必对全世界来说都是一条喜讯吧？性格上这么合拍，事业上也能相互扶持，所以你把他交给我毫无疑问是个正确的选择。”  
尼禄渐渐失去了那份豁达，他低着头，默不作声，他的队友蕾蒂被翠西这一番毒辣的话惊得神情恍惚。最难受的是夹在两人之间的但丁，一面是他的好友，一面是他不想失去但又不明心意的男孩，如何让这局面有一个和平的收场似乎成了一个世界和平级别的难题。  
“做……”  
微不可闻的，尼禄似乎说了什么，但丁甚至没注意到他嘴唇的张合。  
“你做……”依旧听不清，但丁动作轻缓地靠近了一些，屏蔽掉一切杂音去听尼禄的声音，可他还没等到尼禄再次出声，一条结实的手臂搂住他的肩膀把他拥进了怀里，那么用力，好像他能变成蛇溜走似的。  
“你做梦！”男孩的声音伴着胸腔的震动敲击着但丁的耳膜，那些缺乏理智管控的话一股脑地倾泻出去：“我才不管你们有多般配！你的确、的确是个美女，演技也没得挑，但是，我不管！但丁是我的！你休想把他从我这里抢走！”  
尼禄喘着粗气，热腾腾的气从他的身上冒出来，表情凶恶的像是被约了打架的高中生，虽然在眼眶里打转岌岌可危的眼泪极大地削弱了他的杀伤里。  
或许蕾蒂的推理是正确的，要推开尼禄对但丁来说不是什么难事，他和娇弱的美少女可扯不上半点关系，但是但丁之前没这么做，现在也没这么做，不如说在他心底很是享受。但丁就这样像个大号的布偶一样被尼禄搂着，明明他才是这场争斗的焦点，但他发着呆，脑袋轻飘飘，无数肥皂泡正围着他打转。  
突然，肥皂泡破了，被翠西突如其来的掌声打破，刚才的针锋相对对她来说似乎不曾存在，迷人的笑容让人无法对她心生怨言，她对但丁说：“现在你明白那场戏该怎么改了吗？”  
“戏？”尼禄一头雾水，他的怀抱在不知不觉间松懈了，不过但丁并没有趁机挣脱，他只是点点头，算作对翠西的回应。  
“该说你太过纯情还是患得患失呢？”翠西如思春的少女般双手捧起自己的脸，一旁的蕾蒂惊呼一声，恍然大悟地拍手：“原来是<惊情马列特>啊！”  
翠西侧过头：“你终于想起来了？”  
蕾蒂又回到了她原本的阵营，与翠西勾肩搭背：“一开始就看出来了。”  
结果只剩下尼禄完全状况外，跟不上话题：“什么戏？<惊情马列特>又是什么？”  
翠西耸耸肩：“解释起来太麻烦了，街角新开的酒吧可还在冲我们招手。”她拉上蕾蒂站起身，离开了她们的座位。  
“而且今晚免单哦~”蕾蒂挽起翠西的手，“仅限女士。”  
姑娘们为两位拿不到免单的男士送上飞吻，大摇大摆地从纷争现场溜走了。直到甜品店的大门合上，尼禄才反应过来他好像被整了。  
“这到底……”  
被留下来的但丁依依不舍地从尼禄身上爬起来，他得承担起解释的重任，不过在那之前，他先要放出一段免责声明：“我会把事情的始末一五一十告诉你，但是你不可以怀疑我说的话的真实性，更不能把这当做是我对你的安慰，不然的话……”  
“不然的话？”  
“我就揍你。”但丁说，比生日许愿还真诚。

正如但丁承诺的那样，他告诉了尼禄全部真相。漫展当天，跑来闲逛的翠西根据尼禄找到了但丁，当时尼禄正和同好聊得火热，两人就跑去相对安静的地方讨论剧本。但丁知道这不是时候，但灵感总不能排时间表。他们着重讨论了男主角与女主角历经磨难重逢后的对白，在那一刻，但丁突然明白了该如何处理那场戏，他总是专注于角色，却忘了把自己带入其中，当他在脑海中想着尼禄，那段对白自然而然就从他嘴里说了出去：  
“我曾怀疑过你对我的爱，因为在你的光芒下，我连最微小的黑暗都无处藏身。于是我  
离开了你，放任那个男人接近你，我以为这就是我能为你做的最好的事。但是我错了……因为我的错误令我失去过你，我不能承受第二次。现在我明白了，我爱你。”  
听完这一长段的解释，尼禄从恍惚到惊愕，他的目光始终没有离开但丁，而他对这整桩狗血荒唐事亦有着自己独到的评价：  
“操。”  
但丁眨眨眼，那段戏让他心潮澎湃，他以为尼禄能有同样的感受和更多的评价。  
“操。”尼禄又说了一边，他抓了抓头发，“操！操！操！”  
“呃……”好像感触是挺深的，“所以我们现在误会解除了？”  
尼禄似乎并没听到但丁说了什么，他如同一条挣开牵引绳的大型犬，猛地把但丁扑到在沙发上，凄惨地哀嚎：“这不是彻底错过了吗！我期待了那么久……做了那么多准备……”  
毛茸茸的短发在但丁鼻子跟前扫来扫去，痒得他要打喷嚏。他按住尼禄的脑袋，借着喘息的空挡问道:“你错过了什么？有办法弥补吗？”  
闻言，尼禄抬起头来，委屈又懊恼:“角色扮演性爱游戏。”  
“……”  
虽然好像是有这么回事，可是但丁还是想敲开尼禄的脑袋，看看里面藏了多少被纯情表象掩盖的色情思想。  
“这个我想不难解决，别忘了我的职业。”但丁说，尼禄头顶不存在的耳朵都竖了起来。  
“就比如……一个简单好代入的情景。”但丁指指自己，“我是绝对不能偷吃甜食的演员，而你，”他又戳了戳尼禄的鼻子，“一个抓到我的……”  
“我来演蕾蒂？”  
话一出口，两个人都沉默了。  
但丁好似被冻在了北极的冰层里，尼禄发现自己并没有自己想象的那么在意，重要的是他和但丁，他们两个，某种情愫炸弹夹在他们之间就等待一颗火星，而尼禄很乐意做那个划燃火柴的人。他看着但丁，拇指揉弄起但丁湿润柔软的嘴唇，贴在他耳边低语:“这已经是我第二次抓到你了，我该怎么惩罚你呢？”  
但丁并没能立刻做出回应，但是他有着极其良好的认错态度，伸出手臂环绕在尼禄的脖子上，声音如同洒满糖霜的纸杯蛋糕:“我想，你可以先来亲吻我贪吃的嘴。”

——THE END——

这对翠西来说是件好事，她为自己的甜品店抓到了两个一日免费劳力，销售额暴涨。


End file.
